The use of wired and wireless portable electronic devices continues to grow. Many individuals own and use multiple portable devices, each of which has one or more particular functions, including cell phones, personal digital assistants, navigation devices, and body monitoring or fitness-oriented devices. These devices are often used in addition to non-portable devices such as desktop computers. It is expected that these various devices can communicate with the internet and/or with each other for uploading and downloading data or otherwise transferring data. One example of a portable biometric monitoring device that communicates with the internet and other devices is a monitoring device that is intended to be small and easily worn on or about the body. When monitored data is collected by the device, it is desirable to regularly and frequently transfer the data (sometimes after on-board processing and sometimes before on-board processing) to other computing devices so that the user can easily review the data or possibly operate on it.
Applications or websites accessed from computing devices may allow users to see and interact with their data, providing further motivation to reach their lifestyle goals.